Reality
by DJ-KimmieJ
Summary: Like Everyone Kat Loves Twilight but what happens when the Cullens and Hales come out of the book into our world...
1. Nightly Encounters

Ok fisrt fan fiction is a looong time so please read and review so I know what you guys think and what you guys what to see happen.

Also the charicters are SM's the story is mine.

***********************************************************************************************

Kat sat on her couch sighing. She had just finished reading the twilight series for the 7th time. They were some of her favorite books. The romance, adventure, the love; all drove her crazy. She always wished she would find a guy like Edward, or even a guy like Jacob.

Yeah most fans didn't really like Jacob but Kat still thought it was amazing how much both guys would do for a woman they loved… All the guys Kat seemed to meet were well… pigs. They would ether expect her to pay for everything and used her for arm candy, or spent all their time trying to get her in bed.

She wasn't the only girl that thought like this. In fact only one of Kat's close girl friends was really dating anyone right now. Kat wasn't dating any of course. She couldn't stand any of the guys she knew.

That's why Kat's life consisted of her getting up in the morning, going to work coming home and going to bed. Occasionally she would go out with the girls or go camping or just do something fun.

Kat looked up at the clock; almost midnight. _21 and I still can't do anything interesting on a Friday night._ She got up off the couch and walked to her bed room to get ready for bed. _It would be so cool to live in a world like Twilight. Vampires and love and fast cars; that would really be fun._ She sighed. _Who and I kidding to have a guy like Edward. That's what I would really like._

Crawling into bed Kat looked out her window. _I wish just once I could meet someone like Edward Cullen… hell I wish I could meet any of the Cullen's or at lest someone like any of them. It would defiantly be an adventure._ With that last thought Kat turned off her bed side lamp and closed her eyes.

*********************************************************************

BANG!!

Kat sat up in bed so fast that her room was spinning. _What the hell was that sound._ Looking at her clock, Kat saw it was only 4 in the morning. Her first thought was that the bang sounded a lot like it was in her house. Kat's second thought was she was being robbed. _Oh Crap!_

Kat looked around for something to use for protection. The only thing she could find was her guitar her mother had bought her last Christmas. _Well if it's all I got._

Taking the guitar Kat walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. She still didn't see anyone, so quietly she tip toed down the stairs and around a corner. There in her living room were 7 figures all facing away from her talking way to fast for her to understand. From the voices she could tell that there were 4 men and 3 women. And the tallest of the guys was closest to her.

So she was being robbed! She needed to get to a phone but her only phone was in the kitchen… on the other side of the living room. Damn her for not needing more then one phone.

Suddenly Kat got a really protective over her house. How dare these people try and rob her. This was a great insult. Her father had put her in sports when she was young enough to walk so that she didn't need to be a victim, like she was now. She didn't need the cops. She could take these 7 down herself. All she had to do was take out the big one closest to her first and all would be ok.

Taking a deep breath Kat ran full speed into her living room with her guitar high above her head. The robbers heard her just in time to see her break her guitar over the head of the biggest guy, causing her guitar to crumble to pieces… Unfortunately for her it didn't affect the big guy one little bit.

Kat couldn't really tell in the dark but when he turned around to face her the guy didn't look to happy. Then she heard it; a male voice that she could only describe as being like silky and musical, yet muscular.

"Emmett, don't. We're in her house she has all the right to protect herself."

"She hit me with a… a…" The tall guy, Emmett looked around. His voice was just as amazing as the first guy that spoke.

"She hit you with her only guitar." The shortest of the girls spoke. Even in the dark she could tell the girl was smiling in fact her voice reminded Kat of sweet things, like candy.

"Why didn't you warn me Alice?! Or even you Edward."

"Because it was funny to see... twice" The girl named Alice spoke. Before another word was spoken Kat was blinded by light.

"There that's better." A slender woman of her early 30s stood by the light switch.

The light left Kat standing in the middle of her living room in no more then her shorts and t shirt that she wore to bed and the neck of her now smashed guitar in her hand.

Once Kat regained her eye sight she looked at the 7 people now staring at her. All of them pale in skin colour. Two of the guys had blondish hair and one of the women as well. The rest had dark hair, well all but one with rust colour hair.

Looking them up and down Kat knew they couldn't robbers cause they just dressed to well… then she saw all their eyes, their amber eyes, and something in the back of Kat's head clicked.

She looked at the guy she hit with the guitar. "Emmett," Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew they could hear her. Looking at the angel beside him she continued, "Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme." Then looking at the last guy, "Edward." Kat's eyes went wide when see saw the tiniest of reactions for each of them as she said their names. "I have fictional vampires in my house." Kat barely got the last words out before her world turned black.

****************************************************

ok so answers in the next chapter as well as shopping!

and Please Read and review!


	2. Not Such a Dream

I don't own Twilight!!!!

Ok I know I just posted the first Chapter this morning but I figured I should keep going...

Please read and review!

****************************************************

Kat sat strait up in bed, and looked around her room. Every thing was where it normally was. Nothing seemed out of place...not even her guitar. _Wasn't I just in my living room?_ Kat tried to think back to what she remembered about the night before. But it all seemed so much like a dream.

_The Cullen's were in my living room. I saw them, I know I did. No that's impossible... Maybe I shouldn't read twilight before bed again if it's going to give me dreams like that. _

Kat crawled out of bed. It was already noon and her belly was reminding her she needed food. Still thinking about the "dream", she walked down the stairs and through the living room into her kitchen, the whole time thinking about her dream.

That all change when Kat walked into the kitchen... Where she found a smiling short girl sitting at the table with Kat's Breaking Dawn book.

"It makes sense now; how you knew who we are and all about us. But it's a little weird that we're a story." The girl, Alice, put down the book.

Kat looked back to her living room; looking for any sign that any of her dream had taken place the night before. But the room was spotless. In fact it was even cleaner then she remembered.

Alice followed Kat's gaze. "Esme didn't like leaving your living room in a mess, so she cleaned it up."

Kat looked back at Alice, "You're Alice, Alice Cullen? How? What? Huh?" She couldn't really get her thoughts together very well.

"We're not sure how. In fact we were all leaving for a hunting trip when we ended up in your living room."

"What I'm surprised is that you didn't see this coming Alice." The world's most beautiful blonde stepped around the corner. Even being angry, she still looked like she could have just walked off the front cover of any beauty magazine.

"Oh hi, Rose. You remember Kathryn."

Kat looked back at Alice, "Kat." Was the only word she could master. Shock was not something she was use to.

"Oh ok, Kat." Alice smiled. She really did remind Kat of a pixie, right down to the features of her face.

Looking around and trying to collect her thoughts, Kat realized it was only her, Alice and Rosalie, "Where is everyone?" Kat walked into her kitchen and sat opposite Alice.

"Well let's see," Alice rested her face in her right hand. "Jasper has gone to get us paper work. Esme and Carlisle are out hunting." She looked at the girl sitting across from her. "You know we really are lucky you live outside of town and near the mountains. It makes it way easier for us." Alice smiled at Kat, "Oh yeah and Edward and Emmett are about to walk though the door."

On cue Kat heard her front door open. "I'll be damn we really are fictional characters out of some book." The voice, which had to be Emmett, was a strange mixture of rock and silk. There was no other way Kat could explain it.

Two guys walked into the kitchen. The shorter one of the two, who was still probably at lest 4 niches taller then Kat, looked at her once then at Alice. "Why haven't you guys made her eat yet?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice jumped up from her chair and over to the where the dishes and food were kept and started to make something.

The shorter guy, Edward looked at Kat. He seemed almost like he was a boy just discovering girls for the first time. "I'm sorry Emmett has such a hard head. Maybe if it was softer you wouldn't have broken your guitar."

_Guitar? That's right I hit Emmett. But didn't I see it in my room this morning?_.

"Yeah well you're luck Edward has such a soft side. After he caught you and put you to bed he went to find you a new one." Emmett smiled at Edward. "But as you know Edward always has been a band geek."

Kat looked over in Edward's direction. Her mind seemed to click into gear with Emmett's remarks. The Cullen's had come out of her book somehow and where here with her… why?

"Wait let me get this strait," Alice put some eggs in front of Kat, and sat back down across from her, "So you guys just kind of popped into my house. Then I fainted from shock, and Edward put me back in bed. After which you all decided to stay at my place and with out trying to convince you that you guys are from a book, you already believe it. And why do I feel like I'm still dreaming."

"Well we were going to leave, thinking it was some kind of illusion till Edward came back with a book from your room. We all read it, then the guys researched it. In fact that's what these two were doing." Alice pointed back to Emmett and Edward. "But I already knew that it was true and had Jasper go get us the right paper work so that we would be able to buy stuff and Carlisle could work." Alice said it so matter of factly that all Kat could think of doing was taking a mouthful for her eggs.

"We weren't going to stay at first but Alice had a vision of billions of girls chasing us all down the street, screaming. Mind you I don't think I'd mind that to much." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah well right now all I see is us staying here for a while. And why not? This place is in a great location, lots of space, Kat knows our secret so we don't have to hide here and the house is big enough that we could each get a room as long as all the couples shared. And…."

"And she hasn't offered to let us stay yet Alice."

"Oh Edward," Alice made a face at him then turned to Kat, "Fine, Kat can we stay here?"

Kat stopped eating, "Um sure. Yeah I guess. Why not?" What else was she going to say? No you're not aloud? She couldn't kick the Cullen's out of her house. They were the Cullen's for crying out loud! "So what now?"

"Well I guess we pick our rooms for the time being." Rosalie crossed her arms and walked out of the kitchen. As she approached the stairs she called back. "Emmett and I'll take the big room down stairs."

"Oh ok," Kat was still slightly in shock and decided that no more then a few words at a time would be best.

Alice piped up, "Well I think Jasper and I can take the room on this floor and Esme and Carlisle will want to share the basement since you have a ton of books down there. This leaves Edward to the room next to yours."

_They all are going to have their own rooms to hang out in, have their kind of privacy and sleep in…wait they don't sleep…but…_ " Wait I have one rule I want you guys to follow if your going to be living here and if all the couples are sharing rooms," Edwards raise an eye brow as he read Kat's mind, "No destroying anything and I don't even want to hear about what goes on behind close doors ok?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Emmett looked at Kat with one of the most innocent faces a guy his size could muster.

Kat put her fork down on her now empty plate, "I've read the books 7 times and if I'm not mistaken you've brag about how many houses you and Rosalie broke when you guys… well you know." Kat made a face, "And this was my grandma's place and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you destroy it." Kat's mind wandered for just a second to her grandma in the kitchen baking.

"They'll be good." Edward put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Right?"

"Cross my heart."

"Good, now that everything's worked out I think you and I need to do some shopping Kat. Time for a little bonding." Alice jumped up from the table and took Kat's hand. "So you need to get dressed."

Kat looked at the little pixy and she pulled Kat up to Kat's room. _I forgot that Alice likes to shop and play dress up… oh boy am I in for one hell of a day._

"You and me both." Edward looked at Kat. His eyes looking her up and down twice before focusing on her brown eyes. "Alice wants me to come too."

"Enough chat, we are wasting shopping time."

**************************************************************************************************

"I'm glad we're going shopping! You had nothing in your closet!" Alice sat in the passenger seat in Kat's cobalt. Kat of course was the driver, leaving Edward in the back seat.

"Well that's because of something called money... if you don't have a lot you don't buy a lot." Kat looked in her review mirror. Edward was starring out the window. She still couldn't believe the Cullens where in a strange way living with her. At the same time she could only pinch herself so many times before it was just stupid not to except the situation, besides millions of woman would kill to be in her boots right now.

"Good thing we don't have to worry about that." Alice smiled as she brought out a load of cash from her purse. All Canadian bills.

"Where the hell did you get all that money?" Kat swerved her car almost hitting some on coming traffic then the ditch. Thank god they were still just outside of the city limits.

There was a snicker coming from Kat's back seat.

"It's from our world." Alice smiled at Kat. Laughed when she saw the horrified look Kat had. "Don't worry, I already saw the money working. And it'll go though the system just fine with no one getting in trouble."

"Oh ok." Kat passed the city limit sign. She had decided to go to her favorite mall, which was also the closest mall to them. Kat just hoped she didn't run into any one she knew.

After 15 more minutes of driving Kat pulled into a parking spot. Alice got out and shut the door... right in Edwards face. He sneered at Alice and got out on Kat's side.

"Sorry, I got a 2 door only 'cause it was cheaper." Kat smiled at him.

"It's ok." He didn't really smile at her instead he closed the door and leaned on Kat's car.

Edward had barely said 3 words the whole trip in. Now leaning on the car, he looked like he was some little kid having a tantrum because mommy made him come. Kat knew in the book that's how he was suppose to act before him and Bella got close, but come on! She had never met some so… so… content with being miserable.

In fact Kat was sure she was less attracted to this Edward then the one she imagined.

"So where to first?" Kat let her thoughts change form the pouting vampire to the excited one. Alice seemed more like she would be fun to be around.

"Lets see. We all need some new clothes since we're going to be here for a little while. And well you need to get some nicer clothes and shoes… OH!" Alice turned and faced Kat, "You love shoes! Great! Shoe shopping first! There are these great black and purple boots that you'll see in there and the only size left is yours so let's hurry!"

Dragging a half confused Kat; Alice did a running dance to the mall. "Come on Edward, we need someone to carry our bags."

**********************************************************************************

It had already been 4 hours, and Edward had made 3 trips to Kat's car so far. Kat was sure Alice had spent over $1,000 on each family member. And of course Alice had been right about the boots. Kat loved them.

The 2 ladies, while waiting for Edward to get back from his latest trip to the car, found their way to a HMV. Kat looked though some of the new releases while Alice walked beside her. "So we're staying at your grandma's?"

Kat picked up a CD, "Yeah my Dad left my mom when she was expecting me. Then When I was 13 my mom was killed by a drunk driver." Why in the world did Kat just tell Alice that much information? "My Grandma was the only family I had that could take care of me and my sister."

"You're sister? Is that the girl we saw in some of the photos at your place?"

"Yeah. She's really my half sister. When it came to men my mom never had any restraint. After my dad left she got mixed up with another guy. They had been dating for a year or so before my mom found out she was expecting again. The new guy stayed around for a bit. But by the time I was 5 and my sister was 3 he was gone too." If seemed funny to Kat how easily she could talk about her past, even if she had already come to term with it.

"Sorry." Alice stopped at looked at Kat. "Didn't realize…"

"Don't be. I came to except what happened a long time ago. So did my sister Jenn. Truth be told if it didn't happen I'm not sure if her and I would be so close. She's like my best friend and I'm hers. Any ways my Grandma passed this past fall. She left everything to me and Jenn. It was hard for both of us, but Jenn took it harder then me I guess. She's in Europe right now back backing and once she's done there, I think she plans on going to live in Australia for a year."

"I bet you miss her."

"Yeah I do. But she calls me when ever she can. And we chat a lot on line so it's not that bad."

Picked up her 3rd CD, Kat decided that was enough for today. She walked up to the till to pay, leaving Alice to continue to look.

Just as Kat made it the casher Edward appeared at her side "May I pay for these?" He smiled the nicest, kindest smile Kat had ever seen.

"Sure?" _Now I know what Bella meant when she said he "dazzles" her._ If it was possible Edward's smile widen just a little bit more.

Once Edward was done paying for the CDs, Alice let out a squeal. She took Kat's hand and pulled her to the next store, while saying something about rocker jeans.

************************************************************************************

Ok so now that you know some about Kat... Time to learn what it means to be a cullen or hale in the "real world"

Please read and review


	3. Fast Cars and Twilight Dancing

Hey all ok sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner I donated blood last night and was a little tired afterwards so bed time came early.

Hope you enjoy... SM owns Twilight.... and please always R and R

****************************************************************

Alice had gone over board with the shopping. She had even spent a ton of money on Kat, after Edward had bought Kat the CDs. But Kat didn't mind. Truth be told she loved shopping. Not quite as much as Alice, but she still found it fun.

The ride home consisted mainly of Alice and her squealing at all the places they could ware all the new clothes. It had turned out Alice had make sure everyone was legal age on the paper work that Jasper was getting, so that Kat, Rose and her could go clubbing a few time.

Edward sat in the back seat just watching and every now and then rolling his eyes when both girls would squeal.

Kat had looked back once or twice to make sure he was ok, since he was so quite. And every time she was met with him staring right back at her. His face was always blank, like some majestic statue.

The 3 finally made it home just after supper time, and were met by a smiling blonde. The blonde walked down the stairs, only to be embraced by the over energetic pixie. "Jasper! I missed you!" Alice squealed. It had hurt Kat's ears from where she stood, so she could only imagine how bad it must have been for Jasper to get the high pitch sound right in his ears. "Jazz, you remember Kat right?"

"Yes I do. It's nice to formally meet you." Jasper smiled and extended his hand to Kat, who accepted. "Mind you I do have to say it was quite funny watching you hit Emmett with that guitar. I don't think I've ever seen him so caught of guard."

Jasper's southern accent was incredible to Kat, and he seemed so calm. Unlike his other half; who was now dancing around the front yard trying to help Edward bring in the shopping bags, but looked more like she was annoying him. Kat couldn't help but laugh at the look on Edwards face.

Jasper let out sigh beside Kat.

That's when Kat remember she was standing right beside the one vampire in the whole family that was most unstable. Yet her blood didn't seem to bother him… Did he feed this morning?

"No." Edward answered Kat's unasked question.

"Then why is he so…"

"Calm? The humans of your world smell different than the ones of our world." Edward finally made it past Alice and was heading inside the house.

Realizing who the topic of conversation was, Jasper joined in, "Yes, it doesn't mean you humans don't smell good, but every human I've been by today doesn't smell like food."

"See I told you guys all would be ok. I never understand why anyone still disagrees with the physic." Alice sang.

The group moved into the living room, where Edward left the shopping bags in a corner to be sorted later. "Yes darling we all know that you are always right." Jasper kissed Alice's nose and she sat beside him on the love seat.

She giggled, and then stopped suddenly. Here eyes glazed over like she was drunk. Alice snapped out just in time to see Edward jump off the couch, where he was sitting, and run to the door.

Of course Kat didn't see this. So she was even more confused when Jasper spoke, "Alice what is it? Why did Edward run off?"

Alice looked over to Jasper. She smiled and started to laugh, "Emmett!" She grabbed both Jasper's and Kat's hands. "Come watch! This will be funny!"

As if on cue, a bright red 1970 dodge challenger came whipping into Kat's drive way. It made it half way, and then started to spin in circles. On one of the spins Kat could see Emmett in the driver seat with a big grin on his face.

Emmett was doing donuts in Kat's drive way. Once he saw that he had an audience he yelled out and gave them a "rock on" sign.

Edward didn't think Emmett was too funny, and stepped in front of the car. He put his hands down and stopped the car in mid donut. "Aww Eddie, Rose is going to kill me if you put a dent in the car."

"Not if I kill you first! What in the world were you thinking?"

"That it was funny?" Emmett looked over to the 3 still standing by the front door. "And that they would find that entertaining." Emmett did another "rock on" hand sign, this sent Kat into a laughing fit. "I wanted to make a great entrance!"

"Well you could have wrecked something! This isn't our house, you can't just trash it!" Edward was glaring down the hood of the car at Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward then at Kat. His eyes widen a little. "Oh! I get what this is all about." He looked back at Edward and grinned. In a blink of an eye Emmett was out of the car and by the trunk. "Hey Kat, do you want to see something really cool?" Emmett picked up the whole car in one hand.

Kat's mouth dropped. She had read how strong he was but she never thought she would see it. Emmett even put his free hand on his hip to show how easy this task was.

Edward jumped from his place at Emmett, tackling him in one quick blow. Emmett wasn't expecting the attack and dropped the car. Smashing the back end and braking off one of the car's wheels.

At this moment Rosalie decided to step out of the house and join the party, just in time to see the car smash. "EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

The two boys stopped fighting and looked at the house. "Rose baby! It wasn't my fault Edward tackled me and I dropped the car and…"

"Why in the world were you holding it up in the first place?" Kat was sure Rosalie was going to kill Emmett. Rosalie looked like she would but instead she walked down to Emmett, while he was trying to think up a good excuse and said one word. "Cut."

If Emmett could have gone white he would have with that one word. He jumped up and instantly started to apologize. Rose wasn't going to have it though and just walked back into the house. Emmett, on hands and knees followed bagging for her forgiveness.

Once they were out of sight Alice looked back at Kat, "Told you it would be funny. Now let go watch a movie… I see us watching Braveheart."

*************************************************

What a day! Emmett was still I the dog house with Rosalie, but he seemed to be making some progress. Esme wasn't too happy ether when she and Carlisle had finally got home from their hunting trip, to see a semi totaled car in the drive way.

But Carlisle mind was some where else. He was amazed to find out that not even Jasper seemed affected by the smell of human blood. But it didn't surprise him too much since he said the animals had filled him up better then they ever had in the Cullen's and Hale's world. After hearing that Alice and Jasper had decided it was their turn to hunt.

Kat waved good buy to them then decided she needed some space herself. And since she now lived with 5 all hearing all knowing vampires, the only way Kat was going to get her alone time was to go for a walk. It wasn't a big deal, 'cause Kat knew just where to go; her river.

She had grabber her ipod and yelled out that she would be back soon to no one in particular.

It only took her half an hour to get to her river. It was a place Kat use to go when she was upset and needed to think. There were plenty of trees to keep her hidden, with a little clearing in the middle. Near the far end of the clearing was a river, well it was more like a stream but Kat had always called it her river.

Kat smiled when of her favorite Cascada songs started to play. It was the slow version of Every Time We Touch. Closing her eyes Kat started to dance around the field. She spun herself around imagining that she was at some elegant dance.

She pictured herself dancing with the most amazing guy; someone strong and hansom and caring. Kat had pictured this guy many of times. Every time she danced she would see him. But she never envisioned the guys face. She just couldn't put a face to him. Not with out thinking she would mess up her chance of finding a guy like him.

Kat did a spin, letting her arms fly out before she paused with them still extended. At the same time the song ended and Jesse McCartney's Why Don't You Kiss Her started.

Kat was about to move again when a cold hand took one of hers and pulled her back in the direction she had just spun from. She was pulled into who ever it was, her right hand in their left, her left hand on their shoulder, and their right hand around her back

When Kat looked up she was met with golden amber eyes looking back at her. And a soft gentle smile that could take away anyone's breathe. The skin around the eyes and lips sparkled with the now setting sun.

_Edward!_ Her thought was met with a nod before he began to move. Edward danced around in circles pulling and pushing Kat to move with him.

Even if Kat had never really dance like this before, it felt natural to dance so close to Edward. And With him leading Kat was actually dancing pretty good. She even started to wonder if she was dreaming.

Edward pushed her into a spin then stepped closer to Kat as he pulled her back in. As they danced, Edward's eyes never left Kat's for more then a second. And once the song ended he stood holding her close with his right arm. His left arm had dropped to his side but still held Kat's hand.

Reaching to her ear phone with her one free hand, Kat took them out. She smiled up at this strange man holding her. "Thank you."

Edward smiled, "No thank you. It was fun to dance with someone other then my family for a change."

"It's nice to actually dance with someone like that. Most of my dancing is alone, or club dancing when my friends drag me." Realizing she was still in Edward's arms Kat blushed and pushed away. She didn't let go of his hand though. Instead she took him to a spot by the river and sat down pulling him down before she finally did let go.

"So what are you doing out her Edward? I mean, I don't mind but you just kind of came out of no where and all."

"Esme had said she wanted me to check on you. She was worried you would be out after dark. Looking around I guess she was right to send me out."

Kat looked around at the now dark woods. It always amazed her how fast darkness would creep up on her. "I would have been fine. I've made the same walk many times in the dark," Kat started to picture one of the many summers she had spent at her Grandma's and had run off to this very spot upset because of her mother or some guy. "But thank you anyways, it's a nice jester."

Kat smiled and looked up at the stars that lit up the night sky. Edward followed her gaze up. "So it's only you and your sister?"

"Yes how'd…"

"I read yours and Alice's mind to see if it was safe before I got near the store."

"Oh," Kat mind wondered to her sister. She hadn't heard from her in a few days and this always made Kat a little on edge. She had always been over proactive of Jenn, and Jenn had always looked up to Kat.

Closing her eyes Kat, pictured the night Jenn's dad left. He hadn't even said anything to anyone. Jenn had a nightmare and had gone to see if mom or her dad could comfort her. She had found their mother crying. All worried, Jenn went and woke up Kat. Jenn pulled Kat out of bed hoping that she could stop their mother from crying. It did work for a little bit but Kat had to grow up from that point and help raise her sister. She was only 5.

A hand reached out and took Kat's. She looked over to see Edward watching her. He looked so intense, like he wanted to reach out and touch her but was held to the ground by some invisible force. "You read my mind."

"Yes." He continued to stare at her. His gaze making Kat a little uneasy.

"You know what, I think we should get back before Esme worries something happened to you too." Kat moved to get up but before she pushed herself up, Edward was on his feet with his hand extended to her. Kat, of course, accepted.

Once she was on her feet, she looked at Edward. _I wonder if he would let me ride on his back... it would be way faster then me walking back. Plus it would be so cool to do._ Kat turned towards Edward to ask, but he was already reaching for her. He swung her so that he was on his back.

"Remember I read minds."

"Oh yeah." Kat blushed. "it'll take time to get use to that."

"I bet. Now hold on tight." Edward took off as fast as he could.

On his back Kat felt like she had just stuck her head out of a jet plane. She moved her head so that her nose was just below Edward's culler. It was easier to breath there. Plus she could now smell how sweet he really did smell. And she liked it.

Edward smiled a little wider.

***************************************************************

Yay! I hope you guys liked all the fun!

I'm hopping to get the next chapter done saturday... I have hockey tonight and I'm working the late shift tomorrow so I can't really work much on the next chapter till then.


	4. Fun and Games

It's saturday and it's time to post the next chapter. It's kind of more fun with the group cause I just can't help thinking the would all go a little over board with some stuff if they were really in this world.

any ways enjoy and Read and review.

I don't own Twilight

***************************************************************************

Day 2 with the Cullens and Hales… it sounded kind of weird to Kat but at the same time she kind of liked it. Sitting up in bed she instantly noticed it looked like it was going to rain. She guessed that was a good thing for her company if they wanted to go out. But for her it meant no unnecessary out door activities.

Stretching, Kat got out of bed and went down her hall to the bathroom. She was sure her breath smelled and she really wanted to take a shower. Starting up the show, Kat turned around to where she had an Ipod radio and plugged her Ipod into it. She turned it on to shuffle and hopped into the shower.

The warm water felt good on her body. Kat's body was still a little sore from riding Edwards back last night. It didn't seem like it should have hurt her but when you're body is going probably 200 miles per hour and all you are holding on to is someone's neck, a person's body will tense.

Washing her hair, Kat started to hum with the next song. It was a new song and one that was really starting to grow on her. Before she knew it she was singing it at the top of her lungs in the shower, "You can't give up, when you're looking for the diamond in the rough. Because you'll never know when it shows up. Make sure you're holding on. 'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on,"

Before she knew it Kat was even dancing to the song, "Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life if their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me!"

Kat meant to do a spin so that she was facing the shower head, but instead she lost her balance and fell out of her shower knocking the door open and falling flat on her butt. She wasn't really hurt since she's missed hitting the sink but Kat had still made quite a noise when she fell.

That's why Edward came running into the bathroom, "Kat are you…" He stopped in mid sentence as he glimpsed a very wet and very much naked Kat sitting on the floor. Edward instantly put a hand up to cover his eyes. "I am so… um… so sorry… I thought you might be…." He reached out looking for the door handle. Once he found it he stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Hurt sorry…" the last part was muffed be the door.

_Oh boy…that was um yeah…_Kat got off the floor. She looked to make sure she really wasn't hurt. After she was sure she was fine, she grabbed a towel and dried off. Of course she wasn't use to company so she had left her change of clothes in her room. _Great just great maybe if…_

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Kat poked her head out of the bath room. Esme was standing there with the biggest kindest smile Kat had ever seen.

"Edward said you might need some help?"

"Uh… thanks… Um I kind of left my clothes in my room if you don't mind getting them for me. I'm not really use to company here."

"Of course." If it was even possible Esme's smile got wider. She turned and headed towards Kat's room.

"Thanks, I have some jeans in the second middle draw and any shirt from my closet… and the first draw is my underwear."

"Ok." Esme called out in her sweet voice. With in seconds Esme was back with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said angle with lots of hearts and a guitar on it. Kat gratefully accepted the clothes and closed the door. She changed as fast as she could and decided it would be better if she just let her hair dry naturally.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Esme was still standing beside the door waiting for Kat. "Thanks again for getting me some clothes."

"No I should be the one thanking you for letting my family stay with you. You really didn't have to let…"

"Trust me it's not a big deal." Kat walked down the hall beside Esme. "Besides it's nice to have some more people in the house. Since my sister went on her trip I've been kind of lonely."

"I'm glad everything is working out for the best then."

"Me too."

The 2 woman made their way down to the living room where a really angry Edward sat beside and laughing Emmett. Emmett looked up just in time to see Kat blush when she saw Edward. This sent Emmett into another laughing fit.

"Emmett, stop laughing." Esme glared at Emmett, with both her hands on her hips. "What happened is not funny."

"But…hahaha…. He saw… haha… her naked… haha and now… hahaha," Emmett could barely speak he was laughing so hard.

"Emmett Cullen! Stop you're laughing at once or I will make sure Rosalie cuts you again."

Emmett instantly sobered up. After the event with the car Emmett had been cut from even touching Rosalie all day. In fact it was some time before sun rise before she had even let him kiss her again. Of course once he had, she crumbled and "un cut" him.

"Where is Rosalie? I've barely seen her since you guys showed up?"

Esme waked towards the kitchen. "I think she's helping Carlisle get a car. Then after she's coming back to work on hers while he looks for a job."

Kat was watching Esme in the kitchen. The woman looked so graceful as she moved around the kitchen collecting pots and pans. Esme took some food out of the fridge and be gain to cook. It smelled so good.

"I thought you guys couldn't cook since you didn't eat regular food."

Esme smiled, "It doesn't take much to follow a recipe. And while you slept I figured I'd look some up."

"Oh well thanks." Kat moved to the kitchen and sat at the table. She watched Esme put eggs into a pan followed by cheese and ham and even some mushrooms.

Once it was done Esme placed it on a plate and brought the omelet to Kat. She watch like a hawk as Kat cut off and piece and took her first bite.

Kat's eyes went wide as she tasted the omelet. It was one of the best omelets she's ever eaten, everything was cooked just right.

"So?" Esme looked a little nervous when Kat didn't answer right a way.

"This is amazing! It's by far one of the best omelets I've ever had!" She quickly took her next bit.

Esme smiled and went to clean the dishes. She started to hummed while she worked, much like Kat's grandma would when she was still healthy. Kat watch while Esme worked, her mind wondering to her grandma.

That was until the phone rang.

*****************************************************

Kat had spent most of the morning talking to her sister. It turned out there was some guy that Jenn had run into and now she was spending all her time with him. Jenn even said she was sure she was in love.

This only caused Kat to sigh. Her sister had only known the guy for a whole 3 days there was no way she could love him. But Jenn and Kat had different opinions on that.

After she found that she was alone in the house. That didn't bother her to much. To Kat that meant that she could indulge in a guilty pleasure.

Heading to her living room, Kat took out her Wii console, and took out her dance mat. It was time to play some Dance Dance Revolution. Kat hated to play when she had anyone around because all her friends would tease her about playing a "kid's" game. But Kat loved it, even though she wasn't very good.

She turned on the game and picked her character. Then she picked the random for her song. Once the game started Kat was lost in song and moves. It was probably why she never heard the front door.

Kat didn't even know there was anyone there till she heard a giggle behind her. Kat spun around to she Alice and Jasper standing in the door way. Jasper was smiling, probably finding Kat's embarrassment of being caught funny. Alice on the other hand was looking at and extra dance mat Kat had got for her sister.

"That looks like a lot of fun!" Alice looked back at Kat.

"Um it is." She knew Alice would out shine her, but the little vampire look so excited and kept starting at the extra mat. "Um there is a setting to play with a partner if you want to play?"

"I thought you were never going to ask!" In a blink of an eye Alice had set up the second mat and both girls were waiting for the game to reload. Jasper had taken a seat on the couch so that he could watch. He really was a quite guy.

The game finally started and Kat let Alice pick the first song. She pick "I like Candy", which for some reason didn't really surprise Kat.

Both girls stayed on beginner, and even though Alice was having no problem with the moves she refused to increase the level. Alice Kept saying it was more fun doing the same moves as Kat.

Alice at one point tried to con Jasper into playing to and switching with one of them but he said there was no way he was going to play. And then added he had a better view from where he was any ways. Kat blushed at that remark and Alice laughed but they continued playing.

Kat picked the next song, You're The One That I Want, and the girls started to dance to the song. Just like in the song the dance moves would jump back and forth between the girls. It made it ay more fun for Kat than it had even been by herself.

Kat would do a spin and jump, only to have Alice do the same seconds later. They even had one point where they both jumped from their own mat to the other's, then back, not missing a single step.

When the song stopped Kat fell to the floor laughing. Alice was already looking for the next song that they had to dance to, when a voice came from behind the girls.

"That was funny as hell! I can't believe I got to see that!" Emmett was standing beside the couch. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Edward was standing beside him, also smiling. "You guys looked like you guys were having fun."

"Edward this game is so much fun, even if it isn't really that hard for us. You guys have to play!" Alice was already beside both guys pushing them to the mat.

"I'm game!" Emmett laughed. "That is if Edward isn't scared I'd show him up." Emmett was already making his dancer

"Show me up? You're about as graceful as 3 legged bear." Edward took the controllers from Kat's hand. Once Emmett was done with his guy Edwards started to make his.

"Well if you 2 guys think you're so hot; why not try it on expert?" Jasper made room on the couch for both girls to sit. Alice took her spot right beside him, and Kat right beside her.

"Sounds good with me," Emmett picked the settings, "Now we'll see who's more graceful."

Emmett got ready while Edward picked the song. He ended up picked a song called escape. Both guys stood ready for the song to start. When it finally did both guy turned into a frenzy of moving body parts. They were jumping and twisting and both guys were showing off.

There was one point where Edward hitting the mat with his hands as well as still doing the hand shacks. Emmett saw this so he did a head stand and only used his hands.

Half way though the song Rosalie showed up. She stared to laugh when she saw Emmett trying to do something that resembled a spin on his butt.

Alice leaned over to Kat. "These really are great seats, just like Jasper said. We get all the action."

Kat laughed, "Yeah all the great moves." She looked back at Edward who was now shaking his hips as he danced from side to side. _I can defiantly see why Jasper liked these seats. Wait where did that come from?_

Edward looked over his shoulder and her and missed a step. Kat's eyes widen when she realized that he had heard what she thought, and had missed a step because of her. _Sorry._

The song came to an end with Emmett as the winner. It would have been a tie had Edward not missed the one step.

"Win! In your face!" Emmett looked at Edward and made a face. He then dashed over to Rosalie, "So will my lady give me a victory kiss?"

"Ooo my monkey man." Rosalie grinned and leaned in for a deep kiss. It was one of those kinds of kisses that would make anyone blush if they were watching.

"Yeah well if you guys hadn't all being trying to distract me it would have turned out differently." Edward moved over to the arm rest beside Kat and sat down.

"What would have turned out differently?" Carlisle stepped into the living room. Esme was right behind him. Both still with their jackets on.

"The video game, Edward and Emmett were playing each other. But Edward lost" Alice sang every word.

"I see." Carlisle look from the son pouting on the couch, to the other one still making out with his woman. "Right, any ways, just so you guys know I got a job in an emergency room, so I start work tomorrow."

"That's great news." Jasper smiled. Kat thought it was funny how he was always described as always being upset or in pain. The Jasper that was sitting beside Alice seemed to be almost bubbling over with happiness.

"Then we have to celebrate!" Alice jumped off the couch.

"And how would you like to do that?" Esme looked at her giddy daughter.

"Let's watch Twilight! I want to see if the actors got us right!" Alice was already beside the TV getting every thing set up for the movie. "Kat go make yourself some pop corn and then we'll start."

******************************************************

so the next chapter is going to be about what everyone things about the movie.... there might be some spoilers in the next chapter so be warned if you haven't seen the movie yet.

Read and Review Please!


	5. Twilight The Movie

Thanks so much for reviewing my story guys! Just in case anyone is confused about whether Edward has met Bella in their world… The answer is no cause I always figured whether Edward like it or not, right from the minute they first met he kind of started to fall in love with her. And even right from the start he always had trouble leaving her alone for very long.

As for why he hasn't really been wondering who Bella is, I've always found Edward as the kind of guy who is stubborn and more often then not is in denial.

I hope that helped out anyone who was confused. If not I'm going to have this chapter explain a little more about what Edward is thinking. And if you still are confused let me know and I'll try to explain it better.

Any ways….. SM own twilight.

************************************************

Kat walked into her living room carrying popcorn. Alice had said you couldn't watch a movie with out popcorn. Kat wasn't sure how she would know since she was pretty sure Alice had never had popcorn when she was human. But if Kat didn't already know from the book, Alice always got what she wanted.

Stepping into the living room Kat couldn't help but think how it looked so much like a family photo. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat talking. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling on the floor right in front of the couch, where Alice was cuddling to Jasper.

Edward was sitting beside them at the other end of the couch. When he saw Kat come back in the room he got up off the couch, and offered his spot. Kat shook her head. _And where will you sit?_ Edward just smiled and leaned on the couch's arm rest.

Of course Kat's heart skipped a beat when he crossed his arms and watching her walk over. She couldn't believe how lucky Bella was to be spending the rest of her life with him… that was if the Cullens and Hales ever got back to their world.

Kat took her seat between Alice on the couch and Edward on the arm rest. She was glade it was the middle of summer. If it hadn't been she was sure being around this many vampires would have made her cold. Instead they made the hot night that much nicer.

"Yay! We can start now!" Alice took the DVD controller and started to movie. She had already put it to the start so that no one had to watch the previews.

Kristen Stewart's voice started the movie, and then came the deer, sitting eating it food, unknowing it was to be the pray of some vampire. The chase began, causing Emmett to let out a small giggle, it was a funny sound coming from such a big guy, "That must be you Edward cause only you would take that long to catch you food."

"Or it was you, since you like to play with your food first." Edward shot back.

"Shhh." was echoed by all the other views.

Finally Bella's face, or more correctly Kristen Stewart's face, popped up on screen holding her cactus; her piece of Arizona. Kat let out a little sigh. Since she first saw the movie Twilight, Kat had thought Kristen was perfect for the part.

The movie continued with Bella getting home and meeting Jacob as well as getting her new car. Everyone was still waiting to see what would happen next.

Emmett had let out another laugh when he realized who the young boy with the guy in the wheelchair was. "_That's_ you competition!"

"Emmett." Alice hit the back of her bother's head. It stopped him from talking but not from laughing.

He started to laugh even harder when Bella hit Jacob with the truck door. Again someone hit him.

No more was heard from the 8 views until the lunch room scene when the audience was introduced to the Cullen's and Hales.

Alice let out a squeal when the camera followed what she figured had to be her and Jasper through a window.

"That so doesn't look like me! Look at how small he is! He couldn't even bench press a car I bet." Emmett started to laugh again as he watch Kellan Lutz walk in to the cafeteria with Nikki Reed. "And she is so not hotter then my Rosalie."

"Well I like my girl." Alice watched Ashley Greene do a spin with Jackson Rathbore. "She even knows how to dress, and look at her hair! I approve!"

Jasper looked over at Alice, "I don't really look that bad when I haven't eaten in a while do I." He was referring to Jessica's comment on screen.

"Well the guy playing you is over doing it a little but yeah you do." Edward grinned at Jasper.

"Oh yeah, well wait till you see the guy playing you Edward." Alice came to Jasper's resume.

Right on cue, Robert Pattinson walked into the room. Kat let out a sigh. She knew she would never meet him but she couldn't help have a little crush on him, like millions of other girls. Mind you, after meeting the real Edward, Kat didn't think Robert did him justice. But she was sure Robert was still a better choice then anyone else acting at the moment.

Emmett looked over his shoulder at Edward, "Your guy looks like some kind of gothic angry guy. It looks like they even have him wearing lipstick!"

"Keep laughing Emmett." Kat spoke before Edward could say anything else. "Almost every female on this planet would do anything to get with the guy playing Edward right now… and the guy playing you has maybe 3 lines though out the whole movie"

Alice giggled as Emmett face started to pout. "Only 3 lines?"

"Yeah, I think she's right."

"Ok guys shhhh, you're father and I want to listen." Kat was sure Esme and Carlisle could hear just fine, but figured they just wanted to keep things calm.

Emmett spent most of the next little while laughing at things the on screen Edward was doing, like the face he made in the famous chem lab when Bella and Edward finally meet face to face, and Edward finds out her smell effects him.

He even started to laugh when he figured out Edward had run away from a girl because of her smell, only to come back and try to make piece with her.

Alice joined in when the on screen Edward said hello to Bella, "He looks so confused! Look at how wide his eyes are at seeing her!" Alice's comment caused both Kat and Jasper to join in on the laughing, and Edward to sit on the couch's arm sulking.

"Aww Edward, don't be like that." Kat pushed his hip. "If it's any consolation you're still way better at being Edward then him…" _Expecialy_ _when you smile._ Kat hoped Edward had heard her thoughts. She wanted to make him at lest smile but if he did he didn't show any sign of recognition.

The movie again continued without much said, even thought the parking lot scene.

Jasper had made a comment about how the book had made the accident sound like it was bigger but the movie just kind of simplified what happened. Alice had patted his hand to that but not much else was said.

Rosalie made a comment about how Edward was a creep for being in Bella's room to watch her sleep. And Emmett added how the on screen Edward looked like he was ready to "jump Bella's bone". This, of course, caused the real Edward to let out a growl…

"Cat? Why would someone be thinking of a cat when he's on a date?" Emmett was looking at Kat with a grin, "unless the girl's name is Kat of course." The movie was at the point where Edward started to explain things to Bella, not everything but a few things… like mind reading.

"I swear Emmett if you say one more word…" Rosalie started to move away from Emmett.

He looked back at her and pouted. Then he pretended to zip up his mouth and throw away the key… and yet again the show continued.

The movie was finally coming to an end. Emmett had made a few more comments about how long it took Edward to just kiss the girl, and Jasper had laughed at the movie family when the on screen Edward had brought Bella home.

Once the credits started to role, Edward booked it from the living room.

"I was barley in the movie." Rosalie looked like she would kill someone.

"Well the story is about Edward and Bella's love for each other." Esme smiled at Carlisle. "Oh my boy is going to find his soul mate! He's going to be so happy."

"That is if we ever get back home." Carlisle hated to be the realistic one, but it was true. "We left our world during summer brake so Bella isn't going to be at school for a while. But if we don't get back none of this is going to happen."

"Well not like the movie. It was really different from the book." Emmett started to laugh for the thousandth time that night, "But I hope he looks half that confused when it does happen. It was funny!"

"Carlisle is right though we need to figure how to get back first." Jasper held Alice closer. "Do you see how we can do that sweetie?"

Alice closed her eyes for a second, "Not yet. But I'm sure when it's supposed to happen it will."

Kat was deep in thought. She hadn't really heard what anyone was saying. She was thinking about sending them back home. Kat hadn't really thought much about it till before the movie. But her new vampire friends would have to go home sooner or later, other wise the story would never really happen.

In the book Edward and Bella make such a great pair, it would be cruel not to get Edward back to fall in love like that. At the thought of his name Kat realized Edward had left. She didn't even see him leave.

Kat couldn't help but wonder if he was ok. Maybe she should go find him, and talk to him. Edward had got really still about the time Bella in the movie had learned what Edward and his family were.

Alice leaned over to Kat, "I see both of you in a field with a stream, talking." Kat wanted to ask why she had said that when Alice tapped her head. "I know."

Smiling Kat got up off the couch. "I'm going for a walk be back later you guys."

"Make sure you dress warm. It's already late." Esme looked at Kat, "Maybe I should send someone with you, Alice maybe? You 2 seem to getting along ok."

"No it's ok. I won't be far. And Alice will see if any thing bad is going to happen before it does."

"She's right." Alice smile.

"Ok well take care dear." Esme still looked a little worried.

"I will."

*****************************************************

Kat was just outside the clearing. Her only way of seeing was a flashlight she brought. She wasn't sure what she could say to Edward. But when she scanned the clearing she found she was alone. _Well so much for what Alice saw. All I wanted to do was see if he was ok._

"And if I'm not?" Edward jumped down from a tree to Kat's right. He looked really upset, like he was having some kind of personal battle.

"I don't know." Kat bit her lip. "Maybe talking about it will help?"

Edward just let out a little sigh. "And how will it help change what I am supposed to do to that girl. I don't even know her and fate already says I'm going to kill her." His voice became more like a growl at the end.

"You're not going to kill her; you're going to love her. You're going to have the kind of love that people of this world can only dream of. The 2 of you would give anything to be with each other. Hell in the second book you almost kill yourself because you think she's dead."

"I know!" Edward shouted at Kat, who recoiled away from him. Edward saw and instantly felt bad, "Sorry… It's just a lot to take, being told I will kill the woman I love."

"Well then don't focus on that." Kat moved over to a bolder and leaned against it. "Edward, the journey you have with her though out the books is amazing, and in the end you have the fairy tale happy ever after. You get to spend the rest of forever with the woman you love, and she gets to spend it with you." Kat felt her heart crack a little.

She had dreamed about, if not being Bella, finding someone who loved her the way Edward loved Bella. And here she was with Edward. The man she had dreamed of being with and still kind of did, only to be trying to reassure him that he would find love with someone else. Yeah it really sucked.

"And what if coming to this world has chance that out come?" Edward walked over to Kat. His eyes had a strange glow to them; almost like an animal's eyes that were reflecting light.

"How would it have changed? Carlisle said you guys left long before she's to come to forks. So as long as you're back before she shows up, it's all good right."

"That's not what I meant." Edward stood right in front of Kat, his arms crossed. He looked at her at an intensity that Kat couldn't really understand.

Sighing Edward continued, "We all know, I know, what's going to happen in the story. I know how it's all going to end. It could all change."

"Well maybe you'll forget about being here." The idea of her new found friends forgetting her felt like a dagger in her heart, but it was a possibility and Kat couldn't deny that. "And even if you don't, how is it any different from reading Alice's mind?"

"The books feel more like they're written in stone. Alice's visions can change." Edward looked up at the stars, "And what if I don't want to forget about this place?" He looked back at Kat, "What if I don't want to forget about you?"

Kat's heart stopped, "Huh?" _Where the hell did that come from?_ It took Edward laughing, for Kat to realize her mouth was open. She closed it instantly.

"I mean, you've been so great to us, I would really hate to forget someone like you."

"Oh," Kat's heart sank, "Well if it makes you feel better I'll never forget you guys. Not even long after we figure out how to get you guys back to your world." She smiled.

Bella was right when she said he could "dazzle". Just watching him in the glow of her flashlight was dazzling. The way he moved; the way his body gracefully found the ground beside her as he sat down; it was all so dazzling.

_Oh god._ Kat's eyes went wide with her last thought. She was falling for him. It had only been 2 days and she was falling for him. She took her eyes off of Edward, and looked up at the stars trying to change her thought's direction. She even started to sing Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolf, in hopes that Edward hadn't hear where her thoughts where going.

Edward looked over at Kat on the rock and smiled his famous smile. She didn't see since she was trying not to look at him. "Well what if we can't get back to our world?"

"There's got to be some way. Other wise how'd you get here in the first place?" Kat slid down the rock and sat beside Edward.

"But what if we don't want to?" Edward moved slightly closer to Kat.

"Well um…" _God why did it feel like I should be reading between the lines? _"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when it comes."

Kat shivered, partly from having Edward so close to her, and partly from the cold. The night was getting colder then Kat had expected. So she didn't have a very heavy jacket.

"You're shivering." What a surprise, Edward noticed. Kat was starting to think he didn't really miss much. "We better get back." Edward stood and reached out to help Kat up. Kat reached up and took his hand but at the last second Edward swung her over his shoulder and on to his back.

He smiled over his shoulder at the stunned girl, "I just wanted to try what that guy in the movie did. I hope you don't mind doing this again. It's just way faster."

"Um no it's fine." Kat rapper her arms around Edwards neck for the second time in 2 nights.

Edward took off running. But half way back to Kat's house he slowed and turned his head back to Kat, "Thank you."

Kat looked up at the golden eyes looking back at her. He was still running to fast for Kat to be able to reply out loud. _For what?_

"For coming out to talk. For…everything."

Kat smiled. _You're welcome._

_*****************************************************************_

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was really hard not to write more about what everyone thought about the movie but just in case some one hasn't seen the movie I didn't want to give to much away...

*Question for all of you* I'm making Kat fall for Edward but should I have Edward fall for Kat? It wouldn't be like the way he fell for Bella... Not true love but he would love her. I've hinted that he might but I'm still on the fence if I should or not. So what do you guys think? Read and review and tell me.


	6. Just Another Monday

Ok first off SM owns Twilight.

Second I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister lost her job last week and was upset about it so I spent most of last week and the weekend trying to chear her up. But I'm updating now so hopefully you enjoy.

*******************************************************************************

God did Kat hate Mondays. Yeah she didn't need to get up for school in the morning any more and she didn't have work till 8 at night but it still really sucked. Every Monday seemed to cause her pain. Last week it was her co-worker, Brandy. In fact most times if Kat had a problem at work it was because of Brandy.

She was a girl that got hired about the same time as Kat. Both girls had wanted to same job but Kat had got the job and Brandy got an assistant's job. In the long run Brandy probably got the better deal since she was now the news girl with the morning show hosts at one of the local radio stations. Kat on the other hand was the over night DJ and occasionally the "on location" host as well.

At lest Kat didn't see Brandy much… except for Mondays when Kat had to start work 2 hours earlier and Brandy had to stay late.

It was already 2 in the afternoon, and Kat was just getting up.

She and Edward had gotten home just after midnight, last night, to find everyone had gone to their rooms. Refused to think about why they were all in their rooms, she decided to stay up taking to Edward for a while.

Kat and Edward finally stopped talking around 3 am when Kat started to fall over from being too tired.

Now she sat up in bed as she remembered last night. At lest this Monday wouldn't be too bad, she had the Cullens and Hales here.

"Kat wake up already! We have to get you dressed." Alice opened the door to Kat's room. "We have to get you ready!"

"Alice? What?" Kat looked at the overly hyper girl. Even though it was 2 in the afternoon Kat still had just woken up and couldn't take the pixie in over driver.

"We have to get you ready for work. We need to make you look amazing."

"What why?" Kat was being pulled out of her bed and dragged to the bathroom before she even finished the first word.

"No peaking today Edward!" Alice called over to the room Edward had taken up. If Edward answered, Kat hadn't heard.

"Ok so while you take a shower, I'll pick out your outfit and then we'll get your hair and make up started. Man this would be way easier if Rose didn't have this 'I hate humans' attitude." Alice was already walking out of the bathroomn as fast as he had pulled Kat in, leaving a very stunned Kat watching as te door closed.

"Why am I always surprised by how you guys all act." Kat had meant it as a rhetorical question, But of course it didn't say that way.

"Because you know we're better then you could ever dreamed." Emmett's voice echoed though the house… and Kat couldn't disagree with him.

For the millionths time in 3 days Kat laughed. As she was now showering, trying not to fall today, and laughing like she hadn't laughed in years. To bad she had to go to work today, it would have been fun hanging out with everyone agian today.

Kat got out of the shower and started to dry off. She barely had the towel around her when Alice came running into the room again. "Alice!"

"Huh? Oh don't worry we're both females. I've got all the same parts. Come on." Alice took Kat's free hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, where they were met by Jasper standing in the hall with one of Kat's books.

"Oh jezz sorry." The minute Jasper realized that Kat was in nothing but a towel he turned his head and walked back down the stairs, followed by a wave of embarrassment that Kat was sure was not fully from her.

A growl was heard from Edward's room.

"Ok… that was weird, even for me." Alice took Kat's hand and continued to the girl's room. "So… we're going to put you in this summer dress." Alice had picked out a green spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just above Kat's knees. It flared out at the bottom and hugged all Kat's curves nicely.

While Kat was getting dressed Alice was going over all the hair and make up stuff; every now and then picking out something she liked. When Kat was finally clothed Alice made Kat sit down and so that she could work on the human's hair followed by her make up.

It took almost 2 hours to get ready Alice style, which meant Kat was going to need to leave soon to make it to work on time. But she had to admit she looked good! Alice had given her big soft curls and the make up was natural with just a little colour around the eye to make them pop.

Kat look one more time in the mirror before her stomach let her know she still hadn't eaten. It was a good thing Esme seemed to want to cook so much for Kat other wise, Kat wouldn't eating till she got to the city.

Alice had already gone downstairs to announce… well Kat wasn't really sure what she was telling everyone downstairs… she just knew Alice was in the living room.

Slipping out of her room, Kat bumped right into Edward. "Oh sorry Edward, I didn't…"

"It's ok I really wasn't paying much attention myself." Edward grinned at Kat. He looked her over once then held out his elbow to her. "May I escort you to lunch?"

Kat hesitated before she slipped her arm around his. "um, thanks." Kat was sure she was a red as a tomato, but she still like being 'escorted' to lunch. The irony that a vampire was taking her to lunch and she wasn't the meal wasn't lost on Kat. She started to giggle, causing Edward to look over at her before they descended the stairs.

"You find that funny?"

Kat looked over at the god beside her. "Find what?" She remebered his mind reading ability, "Oh… Yeah it just seems silly I guess."

"Even reading your mind, you are still a mystery to me." Edward continued down the stairs.

"You think this is bad wait till you're with Bella." Kat felt her heart drop just a little at the mention of Bella's name.

"Yeah Bella." Edward looked at the wall ahead of them.

"Ack there you are, guys look!" Alice pulled Kat from Edwards grip, But not before sharing a knowing look with her brother. She took her Barbie father into the living room to show her off. Kat turn red when Emmett whistled at her, and even redder when Jasper looked up from a book he had found of Kat's, only to comment on how the dress hugger her just right.

Kat still was saved when Esme walked out of the kitchen. "Kat you look lovely, darling." She smiled that kind motherly smile of hers. "You better get in here and eat. What time do you have to work today or are you working?"

Kat walked past the boys. Jasper had gone back to his book, but Emmett was still whistling at Kat, only to have Edward casually walk over and hit him over the head till he stopped.

"I have to leave in about 30 minutes to make it on time. Usually I work at 8 but Mondays all the on air staff have a meeting so I need to leave earlier." Kat took in the smell of the food wafting though the kitchen, "Wow it smells good. What is it?"

"Mushroom ravioli, I thought I would try some pasta today." Esme set a plate down at the table, right where Kat sat to eat.

She was almost done before Emmett walked into the kitchen and sat beside her. He watched Kat eat the last of her food, which of course was making her nerves. But who wouldn't be nerves with a guy like Emmett staring at them.

"Leave her alone Emmett you're scaring the poor girl." Jasper's voice drifted from the living room.

"So I scare you huh?" He smiled a smile that hinted at something more then just humor.

"Any one would if someone like you looked at them like you're looking at me."

"I see." He paused for a sec as if to think of the right wording before he continued talking, "What about ghosts?"

"What?" Kat put her fork down on her empty plate.

"Are you scared of ghosts, and goblins and other monsters?"

"I don't know, other then you I've never really met a monster… and yes Emmett I mean just you." There was a music laugh that came from some where in the house. Kat was sure it was Rosalie.

"Aww that's so mean, Kitty Kat." Emmett got up off his chair and followed Kat to the sink where she put her dishes to be wash later.

"You know, I'd just lost that nick name when I left high school, I really don't want it brought back." She turned and faced Emmett. "Why are you asking about the ghost thing?"

"Because of all the books you have on them." he said it as if it was the answer to all the questions of the world.

"Oh those, it interests me, but I'm not sure if I even believe in them. Then again I never thought I'd have a family of vampires in my house." Kat looked over at her microwave clock. Her eyes went wide. "Great I'm going to have to speed into town to get to work on time."

Alice came in with some cute green wedge sandals and handed them to Kat. "Don't worry there's no cops till you reach town… or at lest I don't see any stopping you."

"Thanks Alice." Kat smiled, even in the book Alice was one of her favorite characters.

After putting on her shoes and taking her purse, Kat was out the door and on her way.

Back in the house Esme walked into the kitchen, after going to find Rosalie, "Oh no I forgot to tell Kat I made her a lunch." She picked up a small brown bag off the counter.

"I could take it to her." Edward walked into the kitchen. He's been playing that dance game Kat had showed them and had left Emmett playing with Alice.

"Could you?" She held out the bag.

"Oh course, but Rosalie will have to lend me her car. Mine won't be here till tomorrow."

"One scratch and I'll kill you!" Rosalie yelled from her and Emmett's room.

"Thanks Edward."

*******************************

The meeting was about to end. It had been the longest hour of Kat's life. These meeting were always boring which seemed funny since she works at a radio station that was suppose to provide fun dance music for their audience.

The only new stuff in the meeting was that there was a new promotion to send the morning crew and 6 lucky listeners to Mexico. That meant Brandy was going to go, which meant that the minute the meeting was over Brandy would rub it in Kat's face. Weren't adults supposed to be more mature then teens and kids?

"Well if there is nothing else, that raps up this meeting…" The Station Manager looked around the room. "No? Ok good that's it for this meeting. Have a good week everyone."

Just like being dismissed from class, but unlike school Kat really like her job.

"Hey Kat! Wait for just a sec." Kat was barely out of the room, and already Brandy was coming to bug her, just great. "Hey! So what's with the dress? I've never really seen you wear one other then the company parties."

"I just wanted to wear one today."

"Really? To bad I was hoping maybe you finally found a guy worth dressing up for." Brandy followed Kat towards the front office. "So are you excited about the Mexico trip! I'm going to have too much fun down there… to bad you're not on the morning shift, we both could go and have lots of fun."

Kat was trying to think up a good come back when Linda form the front desk called out to her. "Kat you have someone here to see you."

Kat looked up to the desk. She could see Linda at the reception area just fine but a plant was blocking her view of the waiting area. Wondering who it was, Kat walked up to meet Linda and her guest. Brandy of course followed.

"Kat, hi." Edward got up out of his chair. Kat noticed he had something in his hands.

"He showed up about half an hour ago, and when I told him you were in a meeting he said he'd wait." Linda looked at Kat, who could tell Linda wanted to say more but was holding back because of Edward being here. To bad for her Edward probably already knew what she wanted to ask.

"Esme was worried you might get hungry later and wanted to send you some food."

"Um tell her thanks. I usually just run down the street about 11 for something. But it'll be nice to have some of her home cooking." Kat really did like Esme's cooking. Funny how a vampire who can't eat the food can cook it better then most people Kat knew.

Brandy pushed past Kat, "Hi I'm Brandy."

"Edward." He bowed slightly at Brandy.

"Well hi Edward," Brandy purred, "What are you doing after you leave here?" She stepped closer to Edward.

"I'm going home."

"Where's home?" Edward looked disgusted at Brandy as he saw where her thoughts where going.

"Kat's place. She was kind enough to take in my family in while we visit."

Brandy looked back at Kat suddenly, as if remember she was here.

"I should get back home to make sure Emmett hasn't gone over board with that game. It was nice meeting you Brandy" Edward stepped past Brandy. "I'll see later Kat."

Edward stopped right in front of Kat. He looked so intensely at her, causing Kat's heart to speed up.

Then Edward did something Kat didn't expect. He took her hands in his and kissed both of them before giving her the bag of food and making his exit. Kat stood paralyzed from shock, and the fact that she couldn't really think strait for the moment.

She was snapped out of lala land by Linda. "Oh my god Kat! Is that your boyfriend? Is he why you got all dressed up today?"

"He kissed her on the hands. That doesn't mean a thing." Brandy tried to sound like she didn't care but there was an edge of anger in her voice.

"Yeah right," Linda looked back at Kat, "And he's living with you. Are you guys going the horizontal dance yet?"

"What!!! God no. It's not like that!" Kat blushed. "No he's not even my boyfriend… or at lest I didn't think he liked me like that."

"Well it defiantly looks like he does." Linda giggled, "He looked at you like you were his life. It was so intense."

Brandy started back down the hallway to her office. "It could have just been indigestion."

************************************************

"That was Marianas Trench with Cross My Heart, on the great hits; The Rock. Coming up next is a special presentation called behind the scenes with Jack Thomson. Tonight the movie he's going to be talking about is "My Bloody Valentine". After I'll be coming back with an hour of all requests. So call in or email me what you want to hear." Kat turned off her mic at the same time she started up the program.

Tonight had all gone by in a blur. It was already 11pm and it would only be another 2 hours till Kat was done work and on her way home. Normally she would just go to bed but tonight she wasn't sure she could sleep. Edward coming to work had really thrown her off.

After he left, Linda had bagged for details. Kat told her the truth, with just a little bit of details left out. Like the fact they were The Cullen from the book Twilight. But she had said they were friends staying with her and that Edward had never really showed any interest in her before.

But then again, did he really show any interest in her today? For all Kat knew Brandy was thinking something really raunchy about him and that was his way to get rid of her. But in the book Edward would just politely tell the girls to get lost. And then again he wasn't really in the book anymore…

Kat's head was starting to really hurt. After a few minutes of sitting and staring at the broadcasting equipment she got up and went to where her purse was. Kat looked for her swipe card for work. She was hoping she could slip out of work for a few minute, but she couldn't find couldn't find it.

"Damn must have left it at home." Kat decided to make some tea instead. She was about to leave the room when all the papers on her desk fell on the floor. "What the?"

Looking around Kat didn't see anyone, which was no surprise. After about 9 she was the only one who would be at work, even the cleaners were done.

"Must be the wind." Kat went and pick up the paper, then left her room. As she stepped into the hall all the lights began to flicker on and off. Thinking there might be a power problem Kat ran to the broadcast room to make sure the station was still on air. She discovered everything was just fine.

"Ok, a little creepy." Kat looked around, her mind jumping to some really bad horror movies. Taking a deep breath she decided to get that tea. She went down the hall to the staff kitchen and put some water on to boil.

Kat picked out a berry tea, and put the teabag in a cup. She then turned back to the boiling water… only to find it missing. Kat looked around and couldn't see it any where. When she turn back to take her cup and just put hot tap water in, she found her cup missing too.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Kat peaked out of the kitchen. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"I'm going crazy. The whole thing with Edward is making me crazy."

Kat figured it would be better to go back to the broadcast room and just wait for her shift to be over.

She wasn't even half way back to the room when she heard foot steps. When she looked back to see if someone was behind her, she saw no one. Kat was still alone.

Maybe it was the fact she was alone. Or maybe the fact Emmett had asked her about ghost. Or even the fact that the hour long program playing over the radio was about horror movie. What ever it was Kat jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kat are you ok? You sound like you're out of breath." It was Edward, but he wasn't using her house phone.

"I'm, I think I'm ok. I've just been spooked a little. That happens some time when I'm here alone. This place creeps me out some at night." Kat took another deep breath. "Where are you calling me from? I don't recognize the number."

"I got a cell earlier along with Alice and Jasper." Edward sounded like he was upset about something. "Listen I'm come to see you."

"I'm fine Edward you don't have to worry about me." Kat stood in the hallway. "I've only got another 2 hours till I'm off."

"Are you missing your keys to your work?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Alice sees someone stalking you at work. Listen I'm on my way I'll be there soon, just find some place to lock yourself in till I get there."

"Ok." Kat tried to keep the panic out of her voice. There was someone here, and they were already messing with her.

"Kat, be careful," Edward paused. "And don't worry I'll protect you." Edward hung up the phone.

He would protect her? Didn't he say something like that to Bella? _Wait,_ Kat shook her head, _this is not the time to think about that._

Figuring the safest place would be the broadcasting room, where she was heading before Edward called, Kat continued on her way.

She made it to the door when all the lights went out. But a quick look told Kat the station was still broadcasting. That meant the computer and equipment was still working so it wasn't totally black.

Kat look down the hall where a tall, muscular shadow walked towards her. She couldn't help it, Kat let out an ear piercing scream. The figure stopped for just a second before starting to walk towards her again, this time with a faster pace.

Kat dove into the broadcasting room and shut the door. She jumped up and locked the door. God she hoped Edward was near.

She could hear someone outside her room walking around. After about 10 minutes, the noises outside her room stopped. For a brief second Kat thought her stalker was gone only to hear a lound bang out side her door. Then all was quite.

"Kat? Kat you in there." Kat had never been happier to hear this musical voice in her whole life.

"Edward? What's going on?"

"Open the door and I'll show you." Edward growl as he finished talking.

Kat hesitated before opening up the door. There in the door way was not only Edward but Emmett as well. Kat was as confused as she could be. Why was Emmett here too? And why did he have a big grin on his face. Kat looked over at Edward who looked like he was going to kill Emmett.

Then it dawned on Kat. "You! You were the one stalking me!"

"Yeah and you should have seen your face!" Emmett started to laugh only to have Edward hit him. At the same time Edward had a ringing sound come from his pants pocket.

Edward answered it. "Hello? Yes Alice, I know it's him. Yes you were a little late. Ok see you when we get home. Bye." Edward hung up.

"Sorry Kat," Emmett walked into the room and sat down by the sound board. "But after reading some of you ghost book I had to have a little fun."

"Emmett if I could kill you, I so would!" Now that the shock of the whole situation was over Kat could feel the anger building up, "How did you even get in here?"

Emmett held up Kat's swipe card. "Unlike Edward I don't need to pick locks to get in."

"You picked the lock here?" Kat looked at Edward,

"No, there is a sensor on the inside of the door you just need to hit it right and the doors open." Edward walked over to Kat. "Are you ok?"

"Other then being mad, yeah." Kat looked over at the sound boards as the phone started to ring. She then looked at the clock. Her all request hour was about to start. "Well now that I've been scare to death can you guys leave so I can finish my last hour in peace."

"Emmett here," Edward threw a set of keys to Emmett. "Take Rose's car home I'll come home with Kat."

"What? I can't have you here while I work." Kat moved over to the sound board to start setting up for her last hour.

"I'm not leaving till you do. No arguments, please." Edward looked at Kat again with such intensity that she couldn't send him away.

"Ok fine. But be quite when I'm on air k?"

"Ok."

Emmett got up of the counter and moved to the door. "Have fun you 2." From the growl that followed Kat was sure he'd said more to Edward then he wanted Kat to know.

Figuring it would be better just to pretend nothing was said at all, Kat turn on her mic and started up her last hour of her show, with Edward sitting just behind her.

**************************************************

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please read and Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Silver's

Here's the next Chapter! I had something suggested to me that i kin dof like so I threw it in and figured you guys and tell me what you think. Let me know K.

SM owns Twilight!!!

*****************************************************************************

The week was a crazy blur to Kat. Here she was just packing up from her Friday on location broadcast, thinking about the past week. It had actually been really busy. Edward had Rosalie remove the govern out of her cobalt and sup up her car. It turns out he didn't like the fact that her car max speed was 170 km/h, go figure.

He had also had a panic attack over how easily someone could break into Kat's work, so he drove her to and from work every night, which didn't bug Kat all that much. It had been fun driving with him and just talking. They would talk about everything from what it was like for Kat growing up the way she did, to what it was like to be a vampire in the world of Twilight.

Kat always loved the drive. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by her co-works. Linda was thrilled that Kat had a guy in her life. Even though Kat kept telling Linda that there was nothing going on.

Edward seemed to think it was funny. Or at lest he did till Brandy found out that he was dropping Kat off. Once she knew, Brandy started stopping by work long after she was done. She tried any and everything to get Edward's attention, right down to wearing the shortest skirt that she possibly could with out getting arrested. But none of that had worked. Edward had at first politely told her he wasn't interested then Thursday he just walked away from her.

Kat laugh at the memory of Brandy's face.

That wasn't the only thing that made the week fly by. Emmett had been laying low after Monday night, but Alice hadn't. While Kat was working Tuesday night, Alice had gone through Kat's room and took out all her old clothes and restocked it with some really nice new clothes. Kat hadn't really minded since Alice and her seemed to have similar tastes in clothes. But Alice had chucked Kat's favorite pair of jeans and sweater; the ones that she would only wear when she was at home by the fireplace and reading a good book.

After a huge fight about it Alice finally went and got the jeans and sweater back, and made Kat promise she would only wear them in the house.

Jasper had thought that was funny. He told Kat that he'd never seen someone get their way with Alice when it came to clothes…

Emmett had to add that Jasper always got his way with Alice, with clothes or with out. That comment had caused him to get a pillow in the face from both Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Kat, I think I'm all packed. You don't really need to stay any more." A short stout young guy picked up the last of the broadcasting equipment and placed it in the station's SUV.

"Thanks Zac. Are you doing the set up for Sunday?"

"Na I think there's a new guy coming in to do it. I've meet him. He seems nice. Any ways see you around."

"Yeah, bye." Kat waved as she hopped into her car.

She was just about to put her car in gear when her cell went off. "Hello?"

"Kat! Where in the world have you been?" The voice was a high squeak that made Kat laugh.

"Hey Meg, how's it going?"

"It'll be better if you say yes."

"Yes? Yes to what?"

"To going clubbing tonight. There's a new place opening up called Silver's. It's suppose to play dance and pop and Latin music. You in?"

"I'd say sure but I've got some friends in town and I don't really want to leave them out of anything." Kat watched as a couple walked by her car holding hands and sharing ice cream.

"Then bring them along. The more; the better the party. Come on you have to go… please!" Meg knew Kat couldn't say no to the magic word.

"Ok how about I see if they want to come and if they do I'm in, k?"

There was a loud squeal coming out of Kat's phone, "Great! Call me and let me know."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Kat had just hung up her phone when a text came from Alice's cell.

** The answer is yes! Get home and let's get you ready to wow.**

** Alice**

Kat laughed again. She didn't think she would ever get use to Alice's visions. Or the fact that Alice would answer her before the question was even asking.

Finally Kat pulled out of the parking lot and was on her way home. The drive home was slow. There had been an accident on one of the main roads that slowed everything to a craw. It took 3 hours to get home instead of the 2 it should have taken. The extra time did, however, give Kat a chance to call Meg back and tell her to expect another 6 people tonight. Meg was thrilled.

When she finally walked though the door Kat was met by an overly excited Alice. "Where have you been? Oh well lets get you ready! Tonight is going to be really fun." She started to drag Kat to the bathroom on the 3rd floor.

"Sure, if you don't mind me looking like an idiot on the dance floor." Kat laughed.

"I don't know, I thought you were a very graceful dancer." Edward walked down the stairs. He was fixing the sleeve of his black button up shirt. He had them rolled up to his elbows. When Kat looked down she saw his legs were cover with form fitting dark dress jeans, and on his feet he had expensive looking dress shoes. Even his hair, that usually seemed messy, looked done up and dressy.

Kat didn't even realize she was staring with her mouth open till Emmett came from the basement. "That's the best impression of a gold fish I've ever seen."

Feeling the heat creep onto her cheeks, Kat replied, "Thanks Emmett." She looked away from Edward, but not before he smiled at her his all famous crooked smile. That sent Kat's blush into overdrive.

"Any time Kitty Kat." He laughed.

"If you guys are done I need to get Kat ready to stop guys in their tracks." Alice pushed past Edward with a suddenly clumsy Kat. She tripped on the first step, only to have Edward reach out and catch her.

His arms were around her, while she looked right into his golden eyes. Kat lost complete train of thought and just watched the crooked smile come back to his lips.

"Edward, stop dazzling her!" Alice took Kat by the arm again. "She needs to get ready."

"Dazzle, I don't dazzle you, do I Kat?" He never let his eyes leave Kat's, his words hinting at something more.

"Um, well that's how Bella describes it when you do stuff like this…so I guess…" Kat couldn't finish her train of thought as Alice picked her up and took her up stairs to the bathroom to get ready.

*******************************************************

"He really likes you I can tell." Alice was finishing up Kat's hair. It was already 8:30 at night and the whole group of them needed to meet at the club at 10 to be able to get in with out waiting in line.

"Who?" Kat closed her eyes.

"Edward. He seems really protective of you, and he's always talking to you. It's nice."

"Well I'm glad 'cause it's hard to be friends with someone when you don't like them."

Alice stepped back and looked at Kat, "You're kidding right? I mean he really likes you, as in more then friends." She stepped back to finish the last few strands of hair. "I've even seen a few things. It's going to be great." Alice seemed really happy about the Kat and Edward idea.

Kat on the other hand wasn't as convinced that it would be so great. "What he can't like me. He's suppose to like Bella." She watched as Alice stepped back once more to marvel at her master piece.

"He hasn't met Bella yet and beside we may never get back. From what Jasper and Carlisle seem to be finding out it's going to be next to impossible for us to get back. But I don't mind. I like you and this place." Alice smiled at Kat, "Trust me you'll see how much he likes you tonight."

10 more minutes past before Alice was finally satisfied with the way everyone looked.

If vampires had heart attacks, she would have when Emmett came out in a sport shirt and jeans. He had looked more like he was going to a football game then a new trendy club. It didn't take long though for Alice and Rosalie to get him to change.

Then they were off. Carlisle and Esme were staying home to have a romantic night for 2, while their kids had fun. Kat give both of them a hug and kissed Esme on the cheek, before she said good night and left with the other vampires.

The group was taking 2 cars. Rosalie was talking her car with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward had bought a Volvo, so he and Kat were going to take that.

Kat liked the Volvo, it was very stylish and fun to ride in. The only thing Kat didn't like was the seats were leather and she hated leather seats. Her legs always stuck.

"Are you ok?" Edward looked over at Kat.

"Yeah, why?" Kat was tapping her feet to the beat of the song playing.

"You seem quite tonight. As well your thoughts are all over the place. It doesn't make any sense." Edward was still looking at her. Kat wished he would watch the road, even though she new he didn't need to.

"Then don't read my thoughts." Kat smiled and lean back into the seat, "Don't worry about it. Really I'm fine."

Edward didn't look convinced, but he let it drop. The truth was Kat had been thinking about what Alice had said about her and Edward. It didn't seem right. Here she was with Edward, a guy she really liked but was suppose to fall in love with Bella; some girl in some novel that he hadn't even met yet.

Kat was trying not to think about it. She didn't want Edward knowing what was on her mind. But ever now and then her mind would jump back to the night they dance in her clearing or the next night when she helped him get through finding out all that he learned about him and Bella.

Then there was him being overly protective of her. Alice had been right about that. Kat had even felt a shock go though her body when she touched him every now and then. But she always told herself that was just how anyone would react to touching the Edward Cullen.

After a really quite car ride, Kat and Edward were finally at the club. It was amazing. There was a patio with glass water fountains, and the entrance looked like an arch to another world. Inside was even better, every thing was silver colour and light was bouncing in every direction. It all seemed bigger then life, even the dance floor was hug.

"Kat how's it going!" a tall pudgy girl walked up to the 6 new arrivals. This girl's hair was a strawberry blond that only came from bad home dye jobs. Here eyes were made to look bigger then they really were with all the make up the girl had on. "God you look great I'm sure you'll be going home with a guy tonight." The girls stopped when she was sure she heard a growl come from someone behind Kat, "Unless you already have one to go home with."

"You know that will never happen… guys," Kat looked back to her vampire friends. "This is Meg, she's been my best friend since grade 6, I think. Meg, these are my friends from out of town. There's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

"Uh hu." Meg looked at group. "You know you guys have the same names as the Cullens from twilight, and even kind of fit their descriptions."

Jasper was the one to speak up. He tried to hide his accent. "Yeah we've been told that a few time. We even got made fun of a few times for it."

Meg just shrugged, "So who wants a drink? First round's on me."

"I think they're here more just to dance." Kat laughed as Alice and Jasper moved towards the dance floor, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ok fine but you're not getting out of having a drink come on!" Meg dragged Kat to the bar for her first of many drink that night. Edward followed right behind.

Kat usually wasn't a big drinker and preferred to dance but it turned out Meg knew one of the owners and most of the drinks had been paid for. That and she was determined to get Kat drunk.

So after 6 shots, 3 high balls and one cooler; Kat was feeling really good. She had been dragged out to dance a few times with Alice and Meg. Rose had even stayed for a little while and danced with them. It was turning into a really fun night.

The only thing that bugged Kat was that Edward seemed to have disappeared. She had seened him watching her for a little bit but had lost track of him. Leaned over to Alice, she said. "I'm going to find Edward. I think I might have made him mad."

Alice laughed, "It's not you. He just doesn't deal well with drunk people. Their thoughts aren't always that great. If you want to go see him, he'll be in his car."

"Ok thanks Alice." Kat made her way off the dance floor. She was only a few steps from the door when a tall muscular guy stopped her. He had eyes as blue as any sapphire Kat had ever seen and his hair was jet black. He was by far one of the best looking guys here, beside Edward that is.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving." He smiled at her.

"I was just going to see if a friend of mine was ok." Kat wasn't fully sure but she thought she had slurred the last of the sentence.

The guy laughed at her, "You know what? I think you're friend is going to be fine, at lest they'll do better then you. Good looking drunk girls don't do well on the streets alone. Here let's sit down and get you some water." The guy showed Kat to a booth in a corner, and helped her sit down. He then called out to a waitress to get 2 waters.

"I'm Ty." He sat across from Kat. His eyes watching every move Kat made.

"Hi, I'm Kat."

"Cute name." He smiled.

The waitress brought over some water and Kat was sure she saw Ty tip her 20 dollars. He then pushed the water closer to Kat. "Drink, it'll help get the poisons out of your system."

"Um thanks." She took a drink of her water. "That was a nice tip you gave her."

"Oh you saw that huh?" He looked a little sheepish for getting caught. "I always tip well. My mother use to be a waitress and it was thanks to some of the good tips she got that I was able to go though college. So I always tip because you never know what you're helping them do."

"That's really sweet." Kat finished her water. "So what do you do then?"

"I invest money. It's good pay but it isn't as much fun as I would like. That's why I just started a new job as well." Ty paused for a second, before he leaned over the table and took Kat's hand. "I hope this isn't to blunt of me. But you are really beautiful, and I was wondering if I could take you out for…"

Ty couldn't finish his sentence, because a really angry Edward had suddenly appeared beside the booth. "Excuse me I think she's with my party not yours."

Kat looked over and swore Edward's eyes were darker then before. "Edward?"

"Well she was sitting talking with me and not against her will." Ty never look his eyes off of Kat.

"Take your hands off of her." The words came out in a low growl.

"And if I don't." Ty finally looked over at Edward.

"If you don't, I'll rip your arm off."

Kat, slow from having too much to drink, finally clued in to what they were fighting about. She slipped her hand away from Ty and prayed for help. Ty now free of Kat's hand stood up and went face to face with Edward.

Deciding she had to do something before this went any farther, Kat took Edward's arm. "Edward I'm feeling tired can you take me back to my place?"

Ty looked down at Kat as if she had just burned him. "You're going to go home with him? Are you sure that's smart?"

"I wouldn't do something like that with her." Edward reached over and took Kat's hand that was on his arm trying to pull him away.

"He's a friend that's staying at my house, and he's also my ride." Kat tried to calm down Ty with a reassuring smile. "It was nice meeting you Ty but I really do feel sick right now. Too much drinking. I need to get home." She pulled at Edward, "Bye Ty."

Finally Edward backed down, and let Kat pull him away. But he never took his eyes off of the human boy, not till he was out the door of the club.

Kat continued to walk down the street with Edward in tow. He seemed to be thinking of something, or listening to something. When they finally made it Kat reach for her door, only before she realized she was still holding hands with the man beside her.

Edward took this moment to look down at Kat, who was now blushing at the fact he didn't let go of her hand. Smiling, he reached with his free hand to open her door. Then after he helped her into the car he got in himself.

Kat had taken to looking out the window, while Edward paid more attention than was need to the road. That is until he smelled salt and water. Realizing what the smell was he looked at woman beside him in the car, "Kat? What's the mater?" He tried to hear what she was thinking but nothing made sense to him.

"You're mad at me. I got drunk and I shouldn't have and now you're not talking to me," Kat looked over to the driver seat, "And Alice thinks you like me and that can't happen cause you have to like Bella and we have to get you all back to your world. But I don't want that to happen 'cause I really like all of you guys, and I really really like you Edward and I'm drunk!" By the time Kat finished speaking her words were slurring together and she was in over drive with her tears.

Edward pulled over to the side of the road, and stared at Kat. It took him a second before the shock of what she was saying wore off. When he finally understood he let out a big laugh.

"Now you're laughing at me." Kat sank into her seat and crossed her arms.

"I am not mad at you." He turned to fully face Kat and made her turn to look at him. "Ok first I can't fall for a girl I've never even met. Second if we don't get back I don't think any one would mind. We all like it here, even Rose who likes working on your car for you."

He paused and moved closer to Kat. "And third I'm not mad at you I'm mad because some guy almost asked you out before I had a chance to ask you. And yes you are drunk." Edward laughed again, this time not quite as loud.

"You do like me?" Kat looked at man sitting in the driver seat.

Edward leaned slowly closer, his eyes never leaving hers. The only sound coming from Kat's speeding heart. She knew what he was going to do, so he leaned closer to him.

Edward was so close to Kat that she could smell him, a sweet smell that reminded her of flowers and candy and everything nice.

Both their eyes closed together.

But before their lips touched Kat's eyes flew open. She moved away from Edward. She reached for the door handle, and stumbled out the door, barely making it to the bushes before she got sick.

Edward looked out of the car, dumbstruck. When he saw Kat leaning into the bushes he laughed and got out to help her. Now he knew why Alice had put a box of wet naps in his car before they left.

********************************************************

So what did you guys think?

Read and Review!


	8. Date?

First off Stephanie owns Twilight….

Second I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I got kind of lazy this last 2 weeks and when I wasn't I seemed to have writers block on how I wanted this chapter to turn out… But I hope you enjoy it now that it's posted . And please always Read and Review… I love hearing from you guys… and a few of you have given me great ideas for later in the story too.

**********************

"My head." Kat pushed herself up in bed. She had been sleeping on her stomach, so when she sat up she was sitting on her knees. That didn't last to long before her head, and the room, began to spin. She ended up fall off the bed… but never hit the floor.

"Good morning." A velvet voice greeted her. Kat looked up and had to blink a few times to clear her eyes. When she could finally see, she saw a smiling Edward looking back at her.

"Morning?" Kat hadn't meant it as a question.

"Well actually it's around 2, so I guess it's more good afternoon." Edward laughed. The normally musical voice that Kat loved now hurt her head.

"Edward, don't talk so loud." Kat closed her eyes to try and stop the room from spinning more. She felt her body shift, but was sure she wasn't the one who moved.

Edward had moving so that he was sitting back against the bed and then he pulled Kat onto his lap. He was leaning back, giving Kat the chance to rest her throbbing head on his chest.

"How did I get to bed last night?" Kat had to keep her eyes closed since the sun was blazing through her window, and having a sparkly vampire wasn't helping.

"Well after you passed out in my car, I brought you in here. That's when you decided to wake up and try to get you pjs on." There was a hint of laugher in his voice. "I think you fell twice before you finally were in them. It was hard for me not to come in here and help you both times."

"Ok and how did I get in the car?" Kat was trying to think back to the night before but only could get snippets of the night. One memory of Edward and another guy in each other's faces looking like they both could kill.

"You dragged me to my car last night." Edward turned his head so that he was looking at Kat. "Do you remember anything we talked about on the ride home?" His eyes were probing Kat's face to see if anything he was doing would upset her.

"Um, let me think," Kat scanned what few memories she had from the night before. "I remember…being sick in some bushes… and…" Kat opened her eyes. She suddenly was very aware that she was in Edward's lap with his arms around her. "We almost kissed." The words were whispered but Edward heard as if they were spoken normally.

There was a knock on Kat's door, "Sorry to interrupt." Esme opened the door just slightly. "I thought you would like some water and Tylenol."

"Thanks." Kat started to get up out of Edward's lap when Esme suddenly was there.

"Rest a little sweet heart." Esme bent down and handed Kat the water and pills. "By the way, some flowers showed up earlier from a Ty. They're down stairs in the kitchen."

"Thanks again Esme." Kat took the pills. "Ty… Ty… why does that names sound familiar?" Kat felt Edward's chest rumble as he let out a small growl. Her mind jumped to the memory of Edward fighting with some guy at the bar. "Oh. How's he know where I lived?"

Sighing Edward leaned his head close to Kat. She really liked that since his cold body was making her fell slightly better. "Alice said your friend Meg told him where you lived." Edward whispered the word since his mouth was just inches from Kat's ears. "He could be dangerous, and she just told him where to go to find you." There was a protective edge to his voice.

Before she even could think Kat's mouth was working, "But aren't you always going on about how dangerous you are?" Once she realized what she had said Kat reached down to hold Edwards arms around her. The last thing she wanted was to push him away now. "I mean that's what you're always saying in the book."

"Yeah in that world I was a monster." He paused, leaving Kat with a guilty knot forming in her stomach for saying anything. "But it's different in this world. Like we found out before in you're world, animals feed our hunger better then back there. And even Jasper doesn't have any trouble being around human here. It's like a new start not just for me but my whole family."

Edward pulled Kat a little closer, "I know you keep thinking about Bella and how I'll need to go back and be with her in my world, but after seeing how living in this world is working for me and my family; part of me can't help but hope that we'll never find out a way to go back."

"The Edward in the book, I'm sure after seeing how I react to so many things, never knew of this place, or of you."

There was a long silence, as Kat thought about his words. Maybe he was right, maybe this was how things were suppose to go for her. Maybe this was her destiny.

The Tylenol was starting to make Kat tired again. Before she drifted off to sleep, Edward spoke again, "Kat I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. Would that be ok?"

"I'd like that." The words came out almost like a sigh. Her body was already becoming relaxed and acing for more sleep. Kat was drifting off to sleep when she felt something hard and cold touch her cheek. _He kissed me._

************************************

Kat opened her eyes for the second time that day. But this time she felt a lot better. Her head wasn't spinning as much and she was feeling a lot better, and some clouds had moved in taking away the harsh sunlight. Plus she was really comfortable. She never remembered her bed being this good, and she never remembered falling asleep sitting before in her bed…

There came a laugh from only inches from her ear. Kat looked over at Edward, realizing that she must have slept in his arms and not her bed. "Hi Edward." She smiled up at him; her eyes meeting his golden orbs.

"Hello Kat. You're going to be a real night owl tonight. You've slept almost all day." Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" Kat reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's already 6 in the eve."

"That's not bad. I bet I'll be a sleep by midnight tonight." Kat didn't want to get up but she was sure her breath smelled from the night before.

"It's not that bad." Kat looked up at Edward. He just did his half smile back at her. "You're breath it's not that bad."

Kat sighed, "You know I wish you hadn't read my thoughts right then." Edward just let out a small chuckle. "I really do need to get up and get cleaned up some."

"I'll only let you get up if you're getting ready for our date."

_Date? Oh yeah he asked to take me to dinner._ Kat's mood lightened. "Oh course; give me just a little bit of time."

"Sure." Edward got up without even putting Kat down. He walked them both over to the bathroom. Once inside he placed Kat's feet on the floor, bowed and then left.

Kat giggled at Edward's antics as she cleaned up, and her good mood continued as she walked back into her room.

She had just started to pick out her clothes when Alice came bouncing into her room. "You're not going to wear that are you?" She looked like she had just seen a ghost… or Emmett…

"What's wrong with it?" Kat looked down at what she'd picked out. The blue top was one of her favorites and the black skirt was cute with it.

"It's cute but you're going to be way underdressed for where Edward's taking you." Alice started going though the closet.

"Where in the world would he be taking me that this is underdressed?" Kat watched as Alice took out a really nice red dress. It was strapless with a built in push up bra. The dress looked like it was tight in the middle and flared out in to a smooth flowy skirt. Kat was sure she'd never seen that dress before.

"I can't tell. He'd kill me. Just know it's a really nice place and you're going to love it." Alice winked at Kat, "Trust me."

"Alright." Kat let Alice get her ready again. "Hey Alice, I was wondering about the future…" The words came out slowly, since Kat was still trying to word her question right.

"We still don't know if we'll get back." Alice didn't seem fazed by the question. "But truth be told, the longer we're here the clear some of my visions are." She was trying to pick out a pair of shoes.

"Like what." Kat sat on her bed watching everything Alice did.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice picked up a pair of black heels then put them back down.

"Oh course."

"Well I actually see this house here but I see another house being built off to the side. And I see you and Edward dancing under the stars a few times." Alice smiled when she found the perfect lacy shoes, "Oh and I see Edward getting in a really big fight with that Ty guy."

She turned back to Kat and handed her the shoes. She was smiling like she had just created the most amazing masterpiece ever.

"So how big is this Ty guy going to be in my life?" Kat walked over to her mirror. The woman looking back was elegant and sophisticated and looked like she had walked off of the red carpet of the Oscars.

"That, I can't tell you."

"You can't see it?"

"No, I won't tell you… or Edward who I'm sure keeps trying to find out. But I'm alright at hiding some things from him, at lest for a short time." Alice opened Kat's room door. "Now your date a waits."

Kat followed Alice down the stairs and out to the front of the house where Esme was working on some gardening. Carlisle was off to the side reading, and glancing over at his wife every now and then.

When Kat stepped outside Esme's already cheerful mood became even more cheerful. "Dear you look lovely."

"Yes you'll turn heads." Carlisle smiled at Kat from over his book.

"Thank you, Alice picked out the dress." She looked back over her shoulder to the woman behind her. Alice just smiled.

Kat was about to ask where Edward was when a long black stretch limo came into view. It pulled right up to where Kat stood. A second later the driver got out of the limo and came to the back to open the door.

A well dressed Edward stepped out of the now open door. He was in a black suit with a matching tie. The shirt was whiter then snow. This was going to be an amazing night.

Edward moved his arm around from behind his back. His hand was full of red roses. "Good evening Kat."

"Good evening Edward." She stepped closer to the vampire. "Is this all for…"

"You deserve more, but this was all I could do on short notice." He reached out and Kat placed her hand in his. Edward raised the hands up to his face; never taking his eyes off of her, then he kissed her hand. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"Oh," Kat's head was spinning. Everything seemed so surreal to her, like she had just stepped into some book herself, instead of the other way around. By the sly grin Edward wore Kat was sure he knew how she was feeling.

"Have fun kids." Esme waved good bye as Edward helped Kat into the limo.

"We will! Night Esme, Carlisle, Alice." Kat was waving out of the limo's sun ruff. She sat back down when the limo started to move. "I always wanted to do that."

Edward watched as Kat pressed every button with in reach. The windows were going up and down, the music on and off, and one button opened a mini bar to Kat's left. "Having fun?" he chuckled.

"Sorry, I know this must seem really childish." Kat sheepishly looked over at her date. "But I've never been in a limo. Not even for my graduation. My friends and I didn't have the money so the guys took a sunfire and the girls took my jeep."

"You had a jeep? For some reason I can't picture that."

Kat started scanning the radio stations. "Yeah, it was my first vehicle. When I was younger I use to love the whole beach culture and I became crazy about jeep. So I saved up like crazy and when I turned 16 I got a jeep. It lasted till I was 19 then the axial broke, and I sold it for scraps."

"Emmett would love to know you're a jeep girl," Edward smiled, "He would take you off-roading when his jeep shows up."

"When it shows up?" Kat stopped pressing the radio buttons, and looked at Edward.

"Yes, he has a Jeep on order. I think it should be her in a few days and I think Alice ordered a yellow viper. By the end of the week Jasper and Esme will be the only ones with out cars."

"Does this mean you guys are planning on staying? Or are these just some indulgents till you can get home?"

Edward leaned over to Kat. Reaching out, he brushed her cheek with just his thumb. "I've already told you I like it here. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because this is just too good to be true," Kat looked into Edwards eyes. "I'm just some average girl I don't have things like this happen to me… ever."

"You don't see you're self right then." Edward kissed Kat's nose.

"Right," Not wanting to keep the conversation on herself, Kat decided a change of topic was necessary. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Edwards grinned his half grin.

"Oh come on. Please," Kat batted her eyes. She was trying for her most innocent look she could pull off, but Edward just looked away.

"Nope not telling you, you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Fine," Kat laughed, but in her head to kept repeating please in hopes that Edward would break down a tell her.

Kat was ready to give up when the limo stopped in on of the more ritzy areas of the city. They were in front of one of the most posh restaurants in the city. Kat silently thanks Alice for getting her to put on something nicer.

"So what do you think?" Edward smiled as the driver opened the door beside him.

"Well you should know that." Kat watch Edward get out of the car then turn back to help her out.

"Well other then 'thank you Alice' being repeated over and over, you're mind is completely blank."

"Well it's hard to think when I'm not use to this kind of place." Kat tucked her hand around Edward's arm and followed him into the building.

It was even more amazing inside. The lights were low and everyone was so dressed up. All the booths were made into their own rooms with only a little arch way to get in and out of the booth.

Edward walked up to the male host, "Hello, How are you 2 tonight?"

"We are very good, thank you." Edward raised his eyebrow at the guy.

"Do you have reservations?" The host never took his eyes off of Edward.

"Yes, under Cullen." Edward pulled Kat a little closer to himself and kissed the side of her head. Kat didn't know what was going on, there defiantly was something going on between him and the host.

"Oh yes here you are," Host took his eyes off Edward to look for their reservation, but it look like it almost pained him to do so. "You're booth is this way."

The host led them to a booth that was off to the back away from most of the other tables. Kat sat down on one side and Edward was on the other. They could have sat side by side since the table was round but that meant they couldn't look at each other.

The host handed out the menus than stood looking at Edward was a second before he left to go back to his post.

"What was that all about?" Kat leaned over the table toward Edward.

"He's gay, and he wishes I was too." Edward looked almost discussed. "Some of his thoughts were even worse then a bung of teenage girls."

Kat looked in the direction of the host, even though she couldn't see him from where she sat. The she started to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny." Edward fake pouted.

"You just had some guy fantasizing about you. That is funny as hell!" Kat reached over to man who sat across from her. "I guess I won't even introduce you to Jay then."

"Jay?" Edward probed Kat's face.

"Yeah he was a guy friend of mine in high school. I was the first person he came out to when he finally did. I think he's at the Academy of Art in San Francisco."

"Can I get you something to drink?" A very hansom young man appeared beside the couple's booth.

"Oh yes I'll have an ice tea please."

"I'll just have water." Edward turned his attention back to Kat as the waiter left. "Tell me more about your friends."

"I don't really have a lot of close ones, there's Meg, Jay, Randi and Sha. Randi and I met in grade 9 when some girls broke into her locker and stole all her clothes. Since we were about the same body type I gave some extra clothes of mine. And Sha, well we worked together lots in drama class and became friends when I helped her write a musical for our final project."

"You wrote a musical?" Edward took Kat's hands in his, just as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um I'll have, you're seafood penne with garlic sauce please." Kat handed the waiter her menu.

"I'll just have the Greek salad."

"Ok I'll have those for you shortly."

"So where were we? Oh yes you wrote a musical?"

Kat blushed, "Just the songs. I use to write songs a lot when I was younger but I haven't really done it in a while."

"I'd love to hear one of your songs."

Kat took a sip of her ice tea, "I could say the same for you."

"Well how about when I get a piano I'll play a song for you and you play one for me?"

"It's a deal." Kat smiled.

************************************

It was close to midnight, and Kat and Edward stood outside Kat's bedroom door. The date had gone great, and now the couple was saying good night. "I don't want to have you leave me." Kat leaned against her door.

"I'm only in the room next to you." Edward moved a piece of hair away from Kat's face.

"I guess." She looked at her feet.

"I'm not going any where; that I can promise you." Edward took Kat's face in his hands. "Good night Kat."

"Good night Edward." The kiss that followed was not unexpected but the way he kissed her was.

From the moment his lips had touched her lips there was energy, causing Kat's heart to pick up speed. Edward was so gentle and soft with his kiss, too. Each kiss with passion and love entwined into it. And each time, still soft and sweet.

Sooner then Kat would have liked, Edward pulled back. "Have sweet dreams."

"If I dream of you they will be." Kat smiled and watch Edward go to his room.

********************

So what did you guys think?


End file.
